Brian Yu
February 1, 2014 #To Noah– for being my debate partner. #To the parli proctor– for keeping the tournament running smoothly. #To Rohan– for taking care of carpools. January 31, 2014 #To Hannah– for a conversation which made me feel much better. #To Mr. Matley– for informing me about the carpool changes. #To Ms. Estevez– for pushing back the Spanish test. January 30, 2014 #To Ada– for expalining calculus to me. #To Mr. Mendoza– for letting us use the classroom. #To Bonnie– for making me laugh many times today. January 29, 2014 #To Noah– for working with me on the lang project. #To Soumya– for taking initiative and organizing Outreach meetings. #To Rachel– for explaining the biology assignment to me. January 28, 2014 #To John Green– for the teaser from the trailer. #To Mr. Allen– for going over power series problems in class. #To Mrs. Murthy– for the helpful comments. January 27, 2014 #To Neha– for your kindness, willingness, and friendliness. #To Hannah– for distracting me and for giving me advice. #To Laura– for accommodating my schedule. January 26, 2014 #To Mr. Bogolub– for taking the time to work with me today. #To Hannah– for helping to try to make me feel better. #To Bonnie, Kelly, and Mayia– for being amusing and entertaining. January 25, 2014 #To everyone at Arielle's party– for a fantastic evening. #To Mr. Abad– for running an efficient tournament. #To Mr. Joo– for driving me to Arielle's home. January 24, 2014 #To Noah– for helping to run the LD seminar with me. #To Mr. Rossi– for posting history grades quickly. #To Mr. Allen– for not making us take the history final. January 23, 2014 #To Kathryn– for your incredibly kind words. #To Charlie– for suggesting the screencast. #To Hannah and Ada– for studying history with me. January 22, 2014 #To Nathan Leys– for running an interesting extemp seminar. #To Kelly– for coming back to talk to us. #To Angela– for studying Spanish with me in the morning. January 21, 2014 #To Hannah– for studying with me in the morning. #To Jessica– for making the Science Alliance powerpoint. #To Rohan– for sending me some of your lang notes. January 20, 2014 #To Cameron– for your advice and interesting discussions. #To the MV extemp team– for effectivley making the transition over to prepd. #To Ms. Berch– for your helpful comments. January 19, 2014 #To Kimi– for helping me to discover things I had not known. #To Soumya– for asking for my input. #To Max– for worrying with me. January 18, 2014 #To Mr. Bogolub– for taking time out of your day to help me. #To Cameron– for being on my side. #To Joseph Winder– for explaining standard procedure. January 17, 2014 #'''To Amanda– for coordinating Teacher Appreciation day. #To the MV faculty– to the effort and dediaction that you put in to your jobs. #To Ada– for agreeing to be my partner for the bio quiz. '''January 16, 2014 #To Charlie– for organizing the extemp meeting. #To Mr. Lyding– for remembering me, and for talking to me between speeches. #To Hannah– for reminding me that I need to sleep. January 15, 2014 #To Kathryn– for confiding in me. #To Angela– for trusting me and coming to me. #To Mrs. Nielsen– for your support, praise, and suggestions. January 14, 2014 #To Soumya– for letting me listen to your speech. #To Ada– for working with me on the bio video. #To today's English group– for giving us pie. January 13, 2014 #To Keerthana– for the Sherlock link. #To Mr. Gray– for giving me a challenge. # To Bonnie– for working with me on the 13th Amendment article. January 12, 2014 #To Mr. Abad, Ms. Plant, and Jonas– for keeping the tournament running ahead of schedule. #To Mrs. and Mrs. Bekker– for driving us and for offering us food. #To Neha and Claire– for making the car rides interesting and enjoyable. January 11, 2014 #To Vishank– for being willing to listen. #To Mr. Matley– for letting me know how to take care of the Events 3 drops. #To Kevin– for reminding me that Extemp droboxes need to be refiled. January 10, 2014 #To Anshula– for asking and for caring. #To Jonas– for helping me figure out the carpool for Events 3. #To Alisha– for taking care of purchasing the journal. January 9, 2014 #To Jonas– for pressuiring me to actually work on extemp. #To Mayia– for discussing lang presentations with me. #To Mrs. Poon– for giving me two new students. January 8, 2014 #To Ada– for trying to help me with biology. #To Elton– for showing me your presentation. #To Mrs. Buckley– for offering us the room tomorrow. January 7, 2014 #To Courtney– for being extremely cooperative with our lang project. #To Hannah– for being supportive and kind. #To Amanda– for understanding why I couldn't come to the NHS meeting right away. January 6, 2014 #To Samantha– for helping out with Science Alliance checkin. #To Ms. Newman– for being encouraging with goals. #To Angela– for a productive discussion about lang. January 5, 2014 #To Kyra– for making me laugh and for being my friend for sixteen years. #To Elina– for, once again, providing me with a Sherlock link. #To Anshula– for being honest with me. January 4, 2014 #To my dad- for driving me out to Hacienda. #To Neha– for your offers to help. #To Soumya– for telling me where you got the portfolio from. January 3, 2014 #To Bonnie, Mayia, and Jenelle– for the interesting game. #To Hannah– for some interesting things to think about. #To Ethan Silverman– for sharing the importance of setting goals. January 2, 2014 #To Neha– for your philosophical insights about the world, and for our smile-inducing conversations. #To my family– for watching Sherlock with me. #To Hannah– for an interesting discussion about the power of story. January 1, 2014 #To the United flight crew– for getting us home safely. #To Benjamin and Emily– for the parting gifts. #To Elina– for the Sherlock link. December 31, 2013 #To Chris– for helping me work on my computer program. #To Lucy– for making me laugh and teaching me about biology. #To Hannah– for helping me to organize my thoughts about work for the coming week. December 30, 2013 #To Uncle Robert– for bringing back dinner for me. #To Mayia– for some thought-provoking discussions. #To Neha– for sending me LD article links. December 29, 2013 #To Neha– for helping me to create a plan for the week. #To Bonnie– for your words of encouragement, and also for your advice. #To my parents– for giving me quiet time to work today. December 28, 2013 #To Noah– for taking the initiative on putting together debate practice schedules. #To Benjamin– for making me laugh during dinner today. #To Josephine– for always being supportive.